1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an exterior rear view mirror for a motor vehicle, which consists of at least two components connected together, whereby at least one connecting element comprises at least one connecting arrangement, which is suitable for transfer of both transverse forces and compression forces and tractive forces, as well as transfer of moments from a first component to a second component, wherein, the connecting arrangement comprises a spring arranged on the first component, with inclined flanks, diverging at least in sections, seen from the first component, and a receiving groove, provided on the second component, which is assigned to the spring, whereby the spring engages with the receiving groove, and the spring and the receiving groove comprise a complementary, positive interlocking cross-section, at least in sections, in such a way that the inclined flanks and the receiving groove form a rearward engagement normal to the receiving groove.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exterior rear view mirror assembly for a motor vehicle consists, for example, of a mirror base attached to the motor vehicle, which can be covered by a minor base cover, and an exterior rear view mirror arranged on the mirror base. The mirror base can be produced, for example, from a die casting material resistant to the forces and moments which occur. The exterior rear view mirror includes an exterior rear view mirror housing, which, among others, houses the base bracket assigned to the mirror base.
The mirror base and the base bracket are hinged together, so that the exterior rear view minor can be pivoted about a hinge axis towards the mirror base from an operating position to a folding point and vice versa. In this process, bearing means can be provided between the mirror base and the base bracket, in order to keep wear and tear and frictional forces arising during pivoting as low as possible.
Preferably, the base bracket is also produced as a die-cast part from a material resistant to the occurring forces and moments, for example, from the same material as the minor base. An adjusting device for a mirror glass, driven by an electric motor, for example, is arranged on the minor base. The adjusting device acts on a backing plate, on which the mirror glass is arranged. The mirror glass can be mounted onto the backing plate by means of an adhesive connection, for example. The backing plate can be guided to and/or mounted on the adjustment device and/or on the base bracket. The term ‘backing plate’ here refers to a bracket, which comprises at least one bracket surface, with a plane or vaulted design, closed or in a non-continuous grid, for example, honeycombed, on which it is suitable to attach a mirror glass, for example by means of an adhesive connection or by clipping e.g. locking means, protruding behind the perimeter of the backing plate and arcing inwards towards the centre of the backing plate, seen from the perimeter.
On its rear side, facing away from the direction of movement of the motor vehicle in the operating position, the exterior rear view minor housing comprises an opening, through which the minor glass is visible, or in which the minor glass is arranged. In order to ensure that the minor glass is adjustable, a distance is kept on all sides between the minor glass or backing plate and the walls of the exterior rear view minor housing surrounding the opening, so that a gap is given around the minor glass between the walls of the exterior rear view minor housing surrounding the opening.
Additionally, the exterior rear view minor can comprise a turn signal indicator, a heatable minor glass, an electrochromatically dimmable minor glass, a recording and/or warning display module for a driving assistance device, such as blind spot monitoring, a lane departure warning, approach monitoring, or similar, or a combination thereof. Alternatively or additionally, the exterior rear view mirror can also comprise at least one sensor for recording driving and/or surrounding conditions, such as for example, temperature, brightness, degree of pollution, lighting situation, for example, in order to automatically heat the minor glass, or to dim electrochromatically, for example.
For example, in order to simplify the assembly of the different components at least partly housed in the inside of the exterior rear view mirror housing, component groups as well as, if necessary, their electrical connections between each other and/or to a control unit housed on the motor vehicle side, the exterior rear view mirror can be designed in at least two parts. A first housing part forms the housing base, for example, and a second housing part forms the housing cover. At the same time, one of both housing parts can include the housing section lying around the opening for the mirror glass, with the walls surrounding the opening.
In summary, an exterior rear view mirror of an exterior rear view mirror assembly consists of several components connected to each other, for example, a one-piece of multi-piece exterior rear view mirror housing, a base bracket housed therein, as well as, if necessary, a turn signal indicator module, at least partly housed in the exterior rear view mirror housing, for a turn signal indicator.